A Little Of Everything
by GilmoreTreeGirl
Summary: Ever wanted to mash some of your favorite shows together? Like say the plot of one tree hill and the characters of Gilmore girls?
1. Friday Night

**_GilmoreTreeGirl__(_**_N__ew Writer! My story is a little short, but that's only the first chapter I really hope you like it, it's my first try at writing._**_)_**

**Summary: A story combined of the three most amazing shows**

_Need to know info that will not be covered totally in the story:(the characters you'll see in this story will be. Rory Gilmore, Logan Huntzberger, Tristan DuGrey, Louise Grant, Madelyn Lynn, Paris Gellar, Jess Mariano, Dave Rygalski, Lane Kim. There will also be made up Characters: Nic Manning(MAIN CHARACTER-Potrayed Ashley Tisdale), Matt Jones (Potrayed by Joshua Bowman) and Ryan Gilmore(yes Rory's twin. Potrayed by Teddy Dunn)_

_Disclaim: The Characters except few are from Gilmore Girls owned by their amazing writers, some of the start plotlines will be taken from One Tree Hill and I might have some other stuff later!;)_

**Chapter1:**

It was a normal night, Logan was taking his normal run. Running through the streets of Hartford with his headsets on and blocking out the world just focusing on nothing but the clear sky was the best part of his day.

* * *

_Somewhere else_

"come on boys we can do it, let's celebrate this win against New Haven the best way we can. Being reckless and drunk as shit!" said the captain of the soccer team Tristan DuGrey.

"But do you really think stealing the school bus as well would be a good an idea? Can't we get expelled for that?" asked Duncan Bowman

"Please even if we get caught, do you really they'll expel the whole soccer team as well with the knowledge that our parents would sue the school?" Tristan said feeling confident about his actions and then continued-"I'm getting on that, whoever is man enough can join me."

And they all did…

* * *

_Back in the streets of Hartford _

Logan turned up his music whilst running and suddenly he started getting hungry. So he turned around thinking, he'd run home take a shower and eat dinner with Rory and his mother, but then suddenly something almost hit him. It was a car and when he looked to see who had driven that reckless to almost hit him he saw her.

She looked at him with wide eyes, happy as hell that she hadn't hit him. But then she saw that he kept looking at her, he didn't even move like he was studying her. That's when she made the handsign for him move and get going. Considering that she almost hit him, she thought he might feel offended over the fact that she didn't apologize for not looking since she was searching for music before she almost hit him. Instead he laughed and walked away. He definitely wasn't someone she'd forget for tonight.

* * *

_At the same time on a bus… _

Tristan offered to drive, and he loved that he got this idea. The team and the cheerleaders had their own little party going on in the bus, laughing partying when suddenly a cheerleader that his girlfriend Nic had called a slut the week before came up and fully blown made out with him and walked away laughing. This was the life as 'The King' of Chilton. Dating the hottest girl Nic Manning, being the captain of soccer team and having every girl in love with him. Everything was great for Tristan DuGrey. At least that was until the police car pulled the bus over…

_**Chapter 2 will be here soon already working…;)**_


	2. Shakespeare Day

_**GilmoreTreeGirl**__**(**__New Writer! My chapters might seem a little short, but that's only the first chapters. I'm gonna try harder to make them longer! I really hope you like it, it's my first try at writing.__**)**_

**Summary: A story combined of the three most amazing shows**

_Need to know info that will not be covered totally in the story :( the characters you'll see in this story will be. Rory Gilmore, Logan Huntzberger, Tristan DuGrey, Louise Grant, Madelyn Lynn, Paris Gellar, Jess Mariano, Dave Rygalski, Lane Kim. There will also be made up Characters: Nic Manning__ (MAIN CHARACTER-Portrayed Ashley Tisdale), Matt Jones (Portrayed by Joshua Bowman) and Ryan Gilmore (yes Rory's twin. Portrayed by Teddy Dunn)_

_Disclaim: The Characters except few are from Gilmore Girls owned by their amazing writers, some of the start plotlines will be taken from One Tree Hill and I might have some other stuff later!;)_

_**So this chapter has a lot of Logan and Rory's friendship.**_

**Chapter 2:**

Logan walks into his house with only one on his mind. Simply food. So he goes to kitchen and sees his mom and his best friend Rory laughing about something. "What are you guys laughing about?" he asked.

Rory looked him over and said "Nothing, but have you heard of a shower dude? You stink" his mother simply nodded to let him know she agreed and then the two females starting holding on to their noses and yelling at him to hit the shower

But Logan then got his smirk on and walked over to them quickly and hugged both so tightly and asked them if the smell really bothered them that much.

After a minute Rory started begging "Please Logan for the sake of every human being in this world let us go and take a freaking shower" and then she added "Oh dear god I think I'm going to puke".

He then let go and burst out with laughter "I always feel love around you Ace!" he said before he went directly to his room so he could shower and change.

20 minutes later Logan came down the stars and yelled out towards the kitchen "Please tell me the food is ready? I am so starving!"

"Yeah honey, come on in we were waiting for you." Said his mother Linda.

"Actually I already ate but you know a Gilmore can eat till she passes out, so bring it guys." Said Rory proudly.

It was very true, the Gilmores were known to be able to eat for 6 people, it actually scared some people but Logan was used to it and even found it funny when they would eat at a restaurant and people would stare at Rory and her plate. That was the amazing gift Lorelai Gilmore passed to her two twins Rory and Ryan.

"So Ace, I haven't seen you all day today, busy with the tutor center again?" Logan said whilst shoving the food from his plate into his mouth.

"Oh yeah, this new kid Matt Jones needed some help to caught up. I definitely know that what it's like to feel lost at Chilton, sometimes I really do miss Stars Hollow high." Rory said looking a bit sad. She had transferred over to Chilton into her Freshman year so that she and Logan could go to the same school.

"Well at least you know have me always every morning too instead of only the afternoons and night" Logan said smirking knowing that his smirk would lift her mood.

"Please I transferred for the school and the better education, you're just a bonus" she said

Linda simply smiled at the two young adults next to her, she was getting used to their banter.

"Oh you wound me Ace" says Logan whilst putting his hand over his heart. It had been their thing since they met in kindergarten. Logan continued "Well I'm going to bed now, I'm really tired. Ace will you stay in our guest room or head home?"

"Oh I'm heading home. I still have to read this book before tomorrow. By the way, I am never letting you convince me to read something last minute again!" Rory said whilst picking her jacket up.

"Hey! Don't lie, you're enjoying the rush and adrenalin aren't you Ace?" Logan said with his 'I know you' smile.

"Whatever Huntz, pick me up tomorrow and don't be late. Byeeee" she said running out.

* * *

_School next morning_

"Ugh what part of don't be late didn't you get? From now on I'm driving us to school!" Rory annoyingly said the third time this morning. "I knew I should have driven with Ryan this morning!"

"Dude are you going to complain all day?" Logan asked knowing it might get him a smack, and it did on the right shoulder. He then continued "Besides it is only lit class, we both know you're like head of the whole class you shouldn't worry about missing something."

"No because today is Shakespeare day and I need to rock this class so that I can remove that smirk on Paris Geller's face!" She almost yelled that out.

"Still not over that? Ace you had an off day and you were a bit late. What did you expect?" Logan said, and he regretted his words the second he finished knowing there would be a Gilmore full blown rant coming.

But thankfully before she could repeat that talk about how the deer had hit her Freshman year making her late to our Shakespeare day, and how she had been dealing with a smug Paris Geller who thought she was better than her, we were in front of our classroom and Logan ran in. He'd rather get a late slip then listen to the rant of a Gilmore.

"So nice of you to join us Mr. Huntzberger and Miss Gilmore "said our lit teacher Mr. Medina with sarcasm all over it.

"Sorry Mr. Medina" they said in unison.

"It's fine. I was just about to give you, your groups anyways." He said whilst going over to the board to write up our groups.

"What groups?" Rory and Logan asked in unison again and the class laughed this time.

"The groups for your Shakespeare project." Mr. Medina explained and then went on to writing the groups up. "So 1st group: Rory Gilmore, Louise Grant, Tristan DuGrey. 2nd group: Matt Jones, Ryan Gilmore, Paris Geller. The third and last group: Logan Huntzberger, Madelyn Lynn and Nicole Manning."

Just when her name had been said Logan looked at her, and surprisingly she was already looking at him. He then got up to go over and sit next to her.

When he sat down he saw Rory on the other side of the room, with the 'Come save me please you owe me this as your best friend' face on. He sent her a sorry smile, and tried to indicate it soon would be over anyways.

Rory turned to Tristan and Louise and said "So let me guess, you expect me to do all the work whilst you two sit around and look pretty?" with her best 'I'm a Malibu baby voice' and then rolled her eyes

Tristan looked her right in the eyes with his smirk perfectly in place and said "Why Mare, you really think we're just beauty with no brain? And correct me if I'm wrong, but did you just call me pretty?"

"Really the virgin Mary thing again? When will you grow up Tristan." Rory said super annoyed.

"Please I've heard you just love it when your men give you nicknames, isn't that right Ace?" Louise said with her best bitch smile on our face.

Rory simply laughed, "Okay A) really? Logan now that's just wrong ew! B) do I sense some jealousy?" and when Louise didn't answer Rory simply smirked and took her book out.

* * *

_On the other side of the class_

"So hit anyone these days?" Logan asked with the biggest smile

"No, but hey have you finally learned to look both ways before crossing the street?" Nic answered with her perky smile

Logan laughed, "Actually yes, you really traumatized me, you know that right?"

She giggled, she wasn't really the giggling type, but he made her giggle.

"So can we get going with this project, plan when to work with it and so on because I have don't have time for this after school. Oh and neither do you missy, remember we are going to Tristan's after." Madelyn said not even looking up from her cellphone.

"Oh I had forgot about that." Nic said, and then it was as if she got an idea. "Hey Maddie, see what if we plan some here and then Logan and I can stay or find some other place and get most of this figured out. I didn't really feel like going to Tristan's today anyways."

Madelyn glared at her and said "Fine, but you tell your boyfriend that and please don't break up again some of us find so boring nowadays"

Before Nic could respond the class had ended and the bell had started ringing.

"So I'm sorry I should have asked if you had plans before planning your day, you don't really have to. I just really didn't feel like hanging out with again today." She explained when everything had left the class

"Oh, its fine, I actually wouldn't mind starting the project today. But why wouldn't you want to hang with them? Aren't they like your best friends?" he asked, though he felt bad after it wasn't really his business

"They are, but sometimes it gets tiring doing the same crap every day. Anyways see you after school I guess she said standing next to the door" and then she left

When Logan walked out of the room he saw Rory waiting for me. "Hey Ace, so how bad was it to be working with 'The King' of Chilton?"

"Actually it wasn't that bad" she started out by saying and saw his confusion. "It was actually kind fun but weird I mean I still think he's an ass but he was a fun ass today."

"Oookay" Logan said awkwardly "Just be careful around, I guess?"

"Always am Huntz." She said with a smile, loving that he was so protective of her. "Anyways how was the session with future Mrs. Huntzberger?" she said with a little laugh.

He gave a deathly glare before saying "I thought we promise never to bring that up in public and also I still stand by the 'someone wrote that on my notebook' because, that's what happened."

"Oh sure, that's what happened." She said laughing.

"Anyways, we just talked, about project, the almost hit and run she did on me and oh to meet up after school so we could continue the project just her and me." He finished looking into his locker. "No biggy"

Rory kept looking at him until he turned and stared her right back in the eyes then she finally said "Oh my god, you are so freaking out on the inside!"

"No I am not. There is nothing to freak out about, we are just going to talk about our project." He said very relaxed. "We both want to do good, it's very important to us and our grade."

Rory simply nodded, "Okay then why isn't Madelyn joining you? I mean if it is so important shouldn't the whole group be there?" Rory knew she got him here.

"Fine, it's a cover for her to bail on her boyfriend and she's kind of using but I so don't mind at the moment" Logan said very shamelessly.

"Of course you would be, with the huge crush you've had on her since we were like 5!" Rory almost yelled out.

"Hey! I do not have a crush on her! Crushes are for girls, guys do not have crushes" Logan said without looking her in the eye.

"Oh my bad, you have had the hots for her since we were 5 and now you might hurt yourself. Logan she has boyfriend." Rory said with her very worried face.

"First, did you just say hots? What is it with you Gilmore, another night with Lorelai and the movies?" Logan said smiling, he then went on. "And also don't worry! It's going to be fine, I know she has a boyfriend I won't do anything I promise." He said with a serious face.

"Okay good. I have to go, next period starts in two minutes bye." Then she walked away.

"Even if I tried something she would never go for me" he muttered to himself.

_**A/N: I thought it would be a great place to stop it. Sorry for the short chapters I'm still getting used to writing. **_

_**Chapter 3 is on its way.**_


	3. Clarity

_**GilmoreTreeGirl**__**(**__New Writer! My story is a little short, but that's only the first chapter I really hope you like it, it's my first try at writing.__**)**_

**Summary: A story combined of the three most amazing shows**

_Need to know info that will not be covered totally in the story :( the characters you'll see in this story will be. Rory Gilmore, Logan Huntzberger, Tristan DuGrey, Louise Grant, Madelyn Lynn, Paris Gellar, Jess Mariano, Dave Rygalski, Lane Kim. There will also be made up Characters: Nic Manning__ (MAIN CHARACTER-Portrayed Ashley Tisdale), Matt Jones (Portrayed by Joshua Bowman) and Ryan Gilmore (yes Rory's twin. Portrayed by Teddy Dunn)_

_Disclaim: The Characters except few are from Gilmore Girls owned by their amazing writers, some of the start plotlines will be taken from One Tree Hill and I might have some other stuff later!;)_

_**So a lot happens here. Some more Nic/Logan!**_

**Chapter 3: **

The day had been long, but it was finally over and Logan was on his way out of the school, though when he finally got out she was there waiting for him. At least that what he assumed when he saw her next to her car just standing.

"Hey" he yelled out when he got a bit closer and he saw her turn her head up and smile.

"Hi. So where do you want to do this? Public place, my place or yours?" she said right after.

With a smirk he said "I will overlook the little innuendo that could have been hiding between those lines." She glared at him and then smiled embarrassingly. "Well how about my place?" he offered.

"Okay perfect, so shall we take your car, mine or should I just follow you?" she asked.

"Follow me, that way it would be easier for you to get home later, I guess." He said thinking he wouldn't want it to be complicated for her.

"Yeah you're right, so lead the way" she said and got in her car.

The car drive took 15 minutes, and then they were in front of the Huntzberger mansion.

He waited for her to get out of her car, and then went over opened the door and lead her into the living room. "So do you want anything water, soda or food?" he asked kindly

"Oh no thanks I'm good." She looked around "So where to work?"

"My room, upstairs first room on the right, you go ahead. I needed to get something to drink." He said while working over to the kitchen.

It was kind of refreshing to see a Hartford socialite, that didn't get his maid to do everything for him. "Okay" she said and went for the stairs.

You can usually find out about a lot through a person's room and how they design it. From what Nic saw, she liked Logan's personality so far. He had some posters of some cool bands like 'Fall Out Boy', 'Coldplay' and 'Radiohead. He had lots of pictures of him and the ones he loved around him. A lot of them had that girl he goes around with that he keeps calling Ace.

"Hey, I brought you a coke, in case you had changed your mind" he said handing her the coke.

"Oh thank you, but you really didn't have to." I took a sip. "So I like your, well at least now I know you have a good taste in music. " Nic said teasing.

"Oh well thank you for approving of my taste of music" he said with the comment dripping of sarcasm.

She started looking at his pictures around his room again and he noticed, that's when she said. "So you must be really good friends?" while holding up a picture of Logan and Rory while they were eating a cookie in kindergarten. "I mean you have been friends in forever."

"Yeah we are. She's my best friend, like the sister I never had." He said taking the picture and looking at. "Well it's a little more than the years you have been friends with Louise." He said before putting down the picture.

"Oh Louise! We may have been friends, since we were like 6 but every day feels like a new day with that one." She said laughing. "She still scares me like she did the first time I talked to her."

He laughed. "Yeah…she kind of scares me too."

"Rory's Ryan's sister, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, twin. Why?" he was curious.

"Well I just find it weird how, they never hang out and how I feel like I see her brother more than she does. He's like Tristan's best friends." She always wondered.

"Well Ryan is a cool guy, but he isn't really anything like Rory. I mean other than their eating habits and the antics we wonder if he truly is a Gilmore. Then again he is more of a Hayden." He said laughing.

"Anyways, should we get started?" She asked.

"Yeah let me just grab my stuff" He said picking up his bag and she followed.

"So we were assigned to pick one of Shakespeare's pierces. Which one would you like?" he asked, because he really didn't mind covering whatever.

"Anything but Romeo & Juliet." She answered right after.

"Not a big fan of love stories?" He found himself asking back.

"Actually just not a fan of sad endings" She answered truthfully.

"Okay then" he started looking through the different pierces they could cover when he heard say something.

"Have you ever wondered about certain stuff out there? Like wanting to have the guts to do whatever came into your mind?"

"Like you just don't want to give a care anymore but just do whatever makes you happy? He continued

"Exactly! And I just want to do what I want without people judging me or thinking wrong of me." She said

"Well you shouldn't care. You should focus on yourself do whatever makes you happy" he said smiling.

After finishing what he said, he saw how she looked at him and he found himself not knowing what to say.

It turned out he didn't need to say anything because all of the sudden their lips were connected and he found himself kissing her back with no doubt or worries.

He had no idea how it started but all of the sudden they were on his bed, that's when she stopped and the regret came. "Oh my god, what did I just do." She started to grab her stuff and then said "This was a mistake, don't tell anyone please" and then she was gone before he could get a word in.

* * *

_At the Gilmore mansion. _

"Rory! Here its Logan" Lorelai said handing the phone to Rory.

"Heeeey how did the project go?" she asked all curious.

"Well not after planned." He started. "I broke my promise, well not on purpose…God".

_Next day at school_

Logan walked into Chilton wishing he could have taken a sick day. He even tried to but his mother knew better. When he turned the corner, he really wished he could have taken a sick day. Because in front of him was Tristan shoving Nic into a locker to have a full blown out make out session. He felt as if he was going to be sick he turned around and walked away.

He waited in front of Rory's locker. That's when a little blonde approached him.

"Hi Logan" Louise said.

"Hi Louise" he said trying to bring out a smile and she noticed.

"Anything wrong?" she really sounded interested.

"Nah it's nothing" I found myself saying. "Anyways what brings you here?"

"Well I wanted to know what you were doing Friday night?" she said while winking

"Well depends what do you have in mind?" I asked kind of interested.

"I was thinking you, me and some movies. My place of course." She answered after.

That's when I saw them finally arriving from their little make out and walking around hand in hand and I suddenly found myself saying "Why yes I would love too"

* * *

_At Lunch_

"So in the past 24 hours, you went from making out with the girl of your dreams to agreeing on a date with her best friend?" Rory said with utter confusion. When Logan nodded she continued. "You idiot! It's her BEST friend!"

"Why would she care? She obviously doesn't give a crap, she probably just kissed me to get a reaction out of 'The King' or maybe she didn't feel like she had gotten enough attention" He said with a bit hurt in his voice.

Rory then tried to make the situation better. "Maybe she does care, but felt bad because she did technically cheat."

"I don't think so Ace, because if she really did care about me or him she would feel bad, maybe even avoid him. Not push up against a locker and make out." He said with some bit anger now.

"Ahhh and there it is." Rory started out. "That's what hurt you."

"I always thought that if I ever got a shot with her, a kiss I would be so happy." He looked and continued "But I just feel so…not worthy" he said almost as a question.

"You need to have a talk with her, because clearly this is stressing you out." Rory said and got up. "And I think now is a good time. Look she's over there alone, talk to her I'll go."

"Hey Ace" Logan called out and she turned around. "Thanks"

"No problem dude" and with that his favorite Gilmore was gone.

He then got up and walked over to her table, but he didn't seat down. "Can we talk?" he asked looking her right in the eye.

"Yeah" she said. He hadn't expected that. "But not here, come with me" and he followed her.

They went into an empty classroom when he started. "Look about what happened yesterday…"

She cut him off. "Yesterday was a mistake and I am sorry it happened. I'm with Tristan and it looks like you are about to have something with Louise, so can we just forget about it and pretend it never happened?" she said avoiding eye contact. "I mean it didn't even mean anything."

The first part partly shocked him, it almost sounded as if the date with Louise hurt but then the last part just felt like a punch to the stomach. "It didn't?" he asked with hurt dripped with it.

"No it didn't. I had just heard that Tristan kissed someone else and I guess I wanted revenge. I am sorry if I led you to believe something else." She said and then when she was about to leave she kept going "But Louise is a nice girl, I think you're going to like her. Have a fun date."

"You're right, it didn't mean anything and Louise really do seem like a great girl." He said back coldly.

And with that she was gone.

* * *

_Friday night _

He was standing right outside the Grant Mansion, wondering if Rory was right.

**Flashback 30 minutes earlier. **

"_Do you really think this is smart of you?" Rory said really worried. "You shouldn't go out with Louise, what could there possible come from it? You are only doing this because of how hurt you are and even if this led to something amazing yow would start seeing HER again more. IT'S HER BEST FRIEND LOGAN WHAT PART OF THAT DON'T YOU GET?"_

"_Relax Rory. It's going to be fine." And with that he left. She knew something was wrong he had called her Rory._

**End of flashback**

"Here goes nothing" he said before pressing the doorbell.

After a minute it was opened by Louise who had such a wonderful smile on her face. "Hey" she said and gave him a hug.

"Hi" the hug was short but nice. "So what movies will we watch tonight?" I asked hoping she wasn't a 'Notebook type' "Well I was thinking The Godfather trilogy, but somehow I think we might lose focus while watching them." She said with the most corruptive smirk.

As much as it would have been easier to drown his sorrow in a meaningless night with Louise, he really didn't feel like that. He wanted something, someone who actually cared. "Actually how about we watch the movies and take things slow." He said with a really honest smile.

She was almost confused, and then she got this really innocent and sweet smile on her lips and said. "Oh, that actually sounds really good." She was on her way to the kitchen, when she called out "Hey you want something to drink? I already called for a pizza and I have so much chocolate and candy for the movie."

"Yeah, a soda would be fine." This was really starting out good, Logan actually felt like he was going to enjoy himself tonight with Louise's company.

* * *

_At The Manning Mansion._

"Hey babes, so I thought we could go out with the boys tonight, hang out and have some fun." Tristan said.

"Oh, another date with the team." Nic said really annoyed.

"Are you going to bitch about this too?" Tristan said really not in the mood for another fight about the same thing.

"Well I don't feel like going out with you and 12 other guys." She answered back on her way into her closet.

"You know what if you are going to be a bitch about all this, then bye I'll call you tomorrow" Tristan said while grabbing his things from her bed.

"How about you don't call me" she said coldly.

"Babe, look I'm sorry. It's just the guys really want to hang out these days after everything with the team and the bus thing." He stepped right in front of her. "I'm the captain, they expect me to lead and they are really going through something after the suspension some of them got." He said as if he felt bad about it.

He continued. "You know I'd rather be alone just you and I" he smiled and kissed her.

"Okay fine, let's go." She said and took her leather jacket.

Tristan smiled and grabbed her hand and then they left.

* * *

_Monday morning_

"He was the sweetest guy, I've ever been on a date with." Louise said with the biggest most genuine smile they had seen on her.

"Really? Was that before or after the sex?" Paris asked.

"There was no sex. Not even any kissing. Just one on the cheek, in the end of the night." Louise sounded so happy.

"Is he like gay?" Madelyn asked kind of shocked.

"No, he's just nice" Louise explained.

"I guess it'll be good when you finally sleep with him then huh?" Madelyn asked.

"Actually we are taking things slow and it was his suggestion." Louise was really happy and kept smiling, which scared them a bit.

"What are you doing with that loser?" Tristan asked.

"Actually he's kind of cool." Ryan said. "He hangs out with my sister a lot, they have since they were little."

"About that, what are those two? Really just friends?" Louise asked.

"Yup they are just friends. Never have they been anything else. He is more of a brother to have then me. I sometimes wonder if our parents switched us at birth." Ryan said.

Louise had noticed how quiet Nic was being and just sitting there on Tristan's lap, so she turned to her and said. "Hey why are you being dead silent? I need my best friend's thought on this" and then they all turned to her even Tristan focused on her.

"I don't know the guy, so I really don't have an input." She said avoiding their stars.

"Yeah but you've seen him, so you know he's hot but from what I've told you do you think he means it?" Louise asked really wanting her friends input.

"Well he seems like a great guy, I say go for it if he makes you this happy already." She said with the fakest smile.

Tristan saw right through that smile since he had seen her use it against him before.

She then excused herself. "I need to use the bathroom, so I'll see you all by my locker in five minutes I guess." She then left without waiting for their answers.

She actually went outside the school and just sat down on the stairs. What she didn't know is, that he saw her and followed her.

"Hey are you okay" he asked when he noticed her crying. She turned around just when she heard his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said and tried to get away but it was too late he grabbed her hand.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked her.

"Nothing's wrong, everything is just peachy." She said avoiding his eye contact. "Also why do you even care, you shouldn't really be seen with me. You've already been labelled as Louise's guy" she said trying to get away again, yet she failed when he blocked her way.

"So that's what it's about?" he asked getting a bit mad. "You said it didn't mean anything, but suddenly I'm not allowed to move on?"

"What, it's not like it meant something to you" she said just as mad.

"IT DID MEAN SOMETHING" He said with so much anger.

"What?" she asked in shock.

"It did mean something, at least for me it did. I only went on that date because you didn't want me and Louise did and you're right she's a great girl…but she's not you" he said looking her right in the eye and then turned around to leave.

"It did mean something to me too." She said almost as a whisper but he heard.

"It did?" he asked.

"It did. It just scared me." She answered honestly.

"Why?" he asked.

"When I kissed you, that feeling I got. I can't explain it but it was amazing and I never felt like that before." She said and then he kissed her.

"Like this?" he said after the kiss. "I feel it too."

"Yeah exactly like that." She said with a smile.

"So what are we going to do?" he found himself asking. "I mean from what just happened I'm guessing you want to be with me as much as I want you." He said with a wondering smile.

"I do, I do." She then got regret in her eyes.

"Hey talk to me. What's wrong?" he could see something troubling her.

"Louise." She simply said and he got it. "I mean she is so happy. She really likes you, and I can't just break up with Tristan and announce that I'm going out with you. I mean she's my best friend."

"We'll handle everything together" he said kissing her cheek. "We'll handle it step by step. First let's take the easy starts. Tristan…Are you going to break up with him?" he asked hoping for the best.

"Yeah." She said with a smile. "Give me a day at least and I'll take care of it, okay?"

He kissed her again. "Of course."

_**A/N: That's what I got so far. Chapter 4 will be here soon! I'm already working on it. **_


	4. If we're meant to be, we'll be

_**GilmoreTreeGirl**__**(**__New Writer! My story is a little short, but that's only the first chapter I really hope you like it, it's my first try at writing.__**)**_

**Summary: A story combined of the three most amazing shows**

_Need to know info that will not be covered totally in the story :( the characters you'll see in this story will be. Rory Gilmore, Logan Huntzberger, Tristan DuGrey, Louise Grant, Madelyn Lynn, Paris Gellar, Jess Mariano, Dave Rygalski, Lane Kim. There will also be made up Characters: Nic Manning__ (MAIN CHARACTER-Portrayed Ashley Tisdale), Matt Jones (Portrayed by Joshua Bowman) and Ryan Gilmore (yes Rory's twin. Portrayed by Teddy Dunn)_

_Disclaim: The Characters except few are from Gilmore Girls owned by their amazing writers, some of the start plotlines will be taken from One Tree Hill and I might have some other stuff later!;)_

_**So we finally hear about Lane! **_

**Chapter 4**

_Later that day at Tristan's place._

"So Tris" she said and he turned around from the TV and looked at her.

"Yeah babe?" he said while filling his mouth with popcorn.

"I think we need to talk" she said so serious and then felt all the guilt come up.

He paused, the movie and, turned to so that she had all his attention. "About what?"

"About us" she said feel horrible and looking away. "I can't be with you anymore." She said and then kept going. "To be fair, this relationship has been long overdue. I mean why are we even together? In the start we had some fun, but lately we fight with each other and cheat on each other. So what's the point anymore? We need to be someone that makes us happy, not miserable like I've been for some time. We were better off as friends, and I think when we tried to take that friendship and convert it into a relationship it broke it all."

He looked at her so coldly and said "Who's the guy?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked feeling really bad.

"You said we cheated on each, well I guess you heard about the kiss with the cheerleader. But I don't really know about who or when you cheated on me with." He said.

"I can't tell you" she said. "And this wasn't the point of the talk. I wanted us to go back to be friends, you know like before. I miss my friend. The guy I grew up with." With that she left.

* * *

_The next morning_

She walked into school hoping, she'd see him as soon as possible. That's when she went into Louise.

"Hi girl, we need to talk" she took her and walked her into the girl's bathroom. "Okay, so I've been planning a romantic date between me and Logan!" she said with so happy. "I need your help and input. See I thought first, that it could start out with a game of soccer. I've heard he's good, like I wanted him to think he's teaching me something and then I'll tell him to play for me so I can watch. But what he doesn't know is, that I got the coach to come and watch, so it'll be like his audition." She waited for my reaction and I was in shock. "So what do you think?"

"I think it's amazing, really. You are an amazing person Louise." Nic said with so much guilt and regret filling her up. "I need to go now, I wanted to catch Mr. Medina to ask him a couple of questions." With that she just ran out of the toilet.

She walked so fast, that she ran into Logan. He seemed happy to see her but she couldn't say she felt the same way.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, seeing through her.

She took him to an empty room and started. "What are we doing? We are being selfish and hurting people. I am hurting my best friend, who has been there for me through everything. Louise was there when my mother died, when my father started taking longer business trips. And how do I repay her? By stealing the one guy she actually cares about. I am a horrible person"

"Hey hey slow down." He was confused at first but little by little he could see her guilt and he felt it too. "What happened?"

"She's planning you the best date ever, she really cares about you. Don't you get it, you're not just a guy to her. I mean how could you be, you're Logan Huntzberger." She said the last part with a sad smile. "The sweetest most caring guy that, I've seen in this school."

"Why do I feel like you're already breaking up with me?" He said feeling his heart break.

"Because I am." She said with tears in her eyes. "Louise is a wonderful girl, she really likes you."

"So what? Are we just going to go back to, denying we mean something? Going back to me being with Louise and you with Tristan?" he said so hurt.

"We mean something that is something I'll never deny again. And no I won't get back together with Tristan." She said and then a tear dropped. "If we're meant to be, we'll be. For now we just have bad timing, I guess". She got on her tiptoes and kissed him with everything she had. With that the bell rang and they both headed for class.

Little did they know that Tristan saw them get out of classroom, one in tears and the other punching a locker.

As much as he knew, that he and Nic were over for good. He wanted revenge. Nobody steals Tristan DuGrey's girl. He was already forming a plan, and he was going to hit Huntzberger, where it hurt him the most.

* * *

_Later that day at the tutor center_

"Hey Mare, thank god, I found you here." Tristan said with a smile.

"What do you BibleBoy?" she said without turning to look at him

"Well it turns out, I need a tutor" he said getting his math paper out.

"What" this confused her, she grabbed the paper and saw the F.

"Wow that you do. So I'll see who is available." She said and looked up to see him staring at her. "What do I have something on face, or something?" she said.

"'See who is available'? What if I want you, Mare?" he asked with his smirk.

"Tristan, I don't have time for you." She said

"Oh Mare, you wound me" he said placing his hand over his heart.

"God, you remind me of Logan when you do that." She said finding it a bit weird.

Tristan got a bit tense hearing his name and the fact they also still does that. "Tell you what, I'll make you a deal." He started out, catching her attention. "I know your boy likes soccer, and since we lost some boys because of the suspension, I might be able to get him a spot. So you in?"

"That's making a deal with Logan not me, though" she said smiling.

"Yeah well he's your friend, and I know you want the best for him." He said trying to sound convincing.

She thought it over and agreed. Logan really did want to join the team. "Okay, it's deal. But nobody can know. I don't want Logan to know. Understood?"

Tristan simply nodded, and smirk at the thought of his plan going perfectly. "Deal."

* * *

_Two weeks later_

Logan had been on the team ever since last week, after his date with Louise. It literally was the sweetest thing anybody had done for him. He told Rory about it, who hugged and congratulated him. He just didn't know, she thought Tristan got him, since he didn't tell her the whole story. So every morning for the past week she has been tutoring Tristan, and she saw a new side to him. A side she enjoyed very much actually. Tristan himself, kind of forgot, the real purpose as to why he was being tutored. He liked Rory and wanted to spend more time with her.

* * *

_Monday morning at Tristan's house. _

"So ready for more math" Rory said getting her books out of her bag.

"Before we start with the math, I thought we could eat some breakfast." He said. "I know how you first eat breakfast at 7 at that Dinner, or used to before you started tutoring, so I went there just when that scary guy with the cap opened and bought some coffee. Oh and donuts." He said with a smile.

"Omg you went to Luke's? That's really sweet of you! Thank you" she said while she got up to hug him.

It kinda surprised him, that she hugged him but he enjoyed it and hugged her back.

"So I'm surprised Luke didn't kill you. He usually hates anyone that comes that early, except for me and my mom." She said while inhaling her coffee. God she missed that.

"Oh A) you really like that coffee, god you're almost scarring me!" he said while laughing. "B) he assumed I was a friend of the Gilmores when I walked in, and ordered coffee. C)there was this guy Jess, kind of cool. Took my order for me, and laughed and even said to say hey to whoever was getting the coffee." He was curious as to who Jess was.

"Oh Jess I missed him. Luke's his uncle, we all grew up together. Me, Jess, Logan, Ryan and my other best friend Lane." She said missing her friends.

"Jess, Logan, Ryan, Lane and I" he corrected her.

"I have coffee in my hands, sorry if I can't speak properly." She said and then stuck her tongue out.

He simply laughed. He really liked her company.

"Okay, now math. We need to make sure you get A in the next test." She said getting all nerd mode on him.

"Ready for everything you got, Gilmore" he said opening up his textbook and then winked.

"Somehow I doubt that, DuGrey." She said.

* * *

_At school_

Logan had finally made it official with Louise last night. They were boyfriend and girlfriend. She was a great girl, and he did like her. He just missed 'HER', but she's right '_if we're meant to be, we'll be_'. So for now I am happy, playing the game I love and dating one of the sweetest girl. That's when that said sweet girl got up to me.

"Hey babe" she said and kissed him good morning.

"Hi" he said after the kiss. It was nice, but it wasn't like the real thing. He felt bad comparing it, but he couldn't stop himself.

* * *

_Later at Lunch_

Louise, Paris, Madelyn and Nic came up to Logan and Rory's table. And they looked up and Logan asked them then "Hey guys, what's up". Louise answered for them all, "Well we were thinking we'd do something just tonight, at my place. We were thinking the people we like and those they like but not too many. So I came here to invite you both, and to tell you to invite your friends Lane, Jess and Dave. I know how much you miss them, so how about we all get to know each other and hang out" she said with a big smile.

It was an amazing idea. "That's sounds amazing, who else is coming besides that, babe?" he regretted his last word after, seeing a little reaction from Nic.

"Well Tristan.." Nic could have sworn, she saw a reaction from Rory when his name was mention, things seemed to get interesting. "Matt, Ryan and all of us girls obviously" Louise said to an end.

"Perfect, we'll be there Rory answered for him, and smiled at Louise." She didn't think, she'd like Louise but she really did.

"Okay, just come by 5 I guess and I'll see you both later" she said and kissed Logan goodbye. When he looked up he saw Nic, looking the other way.

And then they all left.

* * *

_At Logan's_

"Rory, where's Lane and Dave at? We are supposed to be there by 5, it's 5 in exactly 5 minutes." Logan asked annoyed with Lane and Dave for being late.

"They are here in a sec. Relax." Rory said. Right after the doorbell yelled.

"Well there they are." Logan said, just as he opened the door. And Lane began explaining right after.

"Sorry, traffic?" Lane offered.

"Nice trick, but you forgot to button up a button Lane." He said as he gave her a hug and a man hug to Dave.

"DAVE! Why didn't you say something?" Lane asked annoyed.

"Well babe, I was kind of liking that button, unbutton." He said flashed his dorky smile.

"Okay you two can flirt at Louise's. Come on get going" Now it was Rory hurrying them.

"Why do you want to leave so badly?" Jess found himself really interested.

"No reason, it's just…"she had no words and started rambling. "You guys she was sweet enough to do this, to get us all together and make an effort. What do you do? You have sex and come late, you sit around with your sarcastic witty comments while that sweet girl is probably wondering why we aren't there yet."

"Ace, why do you want to go? Don't lie, even I can see something else here." Logan said with a smirk.

"I have no idea what you're all talking about." Rory said avoiding eye contact with them all.

"It's a guy, isn't it" Lane said out loud.

"LANE! No its not." Rory said totally not convincing.

"It so is. Awww Bookworm's got a crush" Jess said trying to keep his laugh in.

"Traitor girl" she said and looked at Lane.

"Next time, don't mention me having sex in your rambling" Lane said before going out back to the car.

Then they all left. Louise's house next stop.

**A/N: So I thought this would be a good place to stop, since chapter 5 is going to have some good stuff about a new couple rising I will spoil it. Paris and a certain witty boy. **

**Until next time 3**


	5. I've Never Turned Ugly

_**GilmoreTreeGirl**__**(**__New Writer! My story is a little short, but that's only the first chapter I really hope you like it, it's my first try at writing.__**)**_

**Summary: A story combined of the three most amazing shows**

_Need to know info that will not be covered totally in the story :( the characters you'll see in this story will be. Rory Gilmore, Logan Huntzberger, Tristan DuGrey, Louise Grant, Madelyn Lynn, Paris Gellar, Jess Mariano, Dave Rygalski, Lane Kim. There will also be made up Characters: Nic Manning__ (MAIN CHARACTER-Portrayed Ashley Tisdale), Matt Jones (Portrayed by Joshua Bowman) and Ryan Gilmore (yes Rory's twin. Portrayed by Teddy Dunn)_

_Disclaim: The Characters except few are from Gilmore Girls owned by their amazing writers, some of the start plotlines will be taken from One Tree Hill and I might have some other stuff later!;)_

**_So i promised you Paris x Jess. Sorry but i thought I'd do the Louise house scene only in this chapter. (But Jess meets Paris 3) _**

_**Chapter 5**_

Nic was late, and her way to Louise's, when her doorbell yelled. When she got to her door, Matt was standing there.

"Hey Matt, what's up?" she wondered why he was here and not already there.

"Well, I was on my way to Louise's, when I called and heard you still were at your place. So I thought I'd pick you up." He said kindly.

"That's really sweet of you, come let's go. I'll just grab my jacket." They left right after she did.

Ten minutes later, they were at Louise's. Matt was being surprisingly sweet all day. He brought her a drink, some food and a towel after she got out of the pool. Through the day she had felt someone eyes on her, and she knew whom. She wished he wouldn't do this to her.

Nic had no idea how they all ended up in the pool again but they did. And all of the sudden, they were playing 'I've Never'. Good things never came from that game.

It started with Madelyn. "I've never been so wasted, that I forgot I had a date" she looked at Tristan right after.

"Really mean Maddie" He took his shot. "My turn I guess. So I've never read over 10 books for the sake of reading"

Rory, Paris and Jess both did a shot each other. "Oh our bookworms." Logan said teasingly.

Jess looked over at Paris. "Another bookworm?" he smirked.

"I have trouble believing you even read" Paris said coldly. And they all laughed.

"So I guess, I'll do this one. I've never had make up on" Jess said knowing who it'd piss off.

Tristan, Logan and all the girls took a shot each. Everyone stared at Tristan and Logan.

"Oh god, we got us some cross-dressers." Paris said and they all burst into laughter.

"Actually Ace over here thought, it'd be funny put make up on me while I was sleeping and take picture and send it around. By the way, you are still not forgiven." Logan said.

"Oh I so want to see that picture" Louise said.

"No way, anyways Tristan took a shot too." Logan said so all the eyes turned to Tristan and you could see one laughing Nic next to him.

"This one made me and dared me." He said almost getting red.

"I will say defend him and tell you all he was drunk as shit, and thought he'd get reward with sex after" she said laughing. "He then passed out after I had applied the make-up, and I left it all on so he could see how pretty he was in the morning. Though next morning I was woken up by the loudest scream" she then burst into laughter again. "Sorry" she said while laughing.

God Logan had missed that laugh and smile.

"Just laugh for now Nic." Tristan said warningly.

"What are you planning DuGrey" she asked scared.

"You'll see dear, you'll see. You're not the only one, who has embarrassing stories." He said and winked. "Actually Logan you take this one, I need to think about this and fine a good one."

Logan nodded. "I've never seen my mother do 'The Walk of Shame'" he said looking at the two Gilmores.

"Dude!" they both said at the same time. "Not cool, I really didn't need to be reminded of that." And with that they took their shot.

Rory let Ryan have at it. "So mine's a bit boring I guess. I've never, cheated on someone." He said totally chilled.

Both Tristan and Nic did their shots, and thankfully Logan didn't do one. You could argue if, what he did was cheating. They weren't exclusive, when he had kissed Nic.

"Wait, you cheated?" Louise asked Nic in shock. "When, where, who, how, why? I can't believe this, I guess you did really bring out the worse in each other."

"I did, and I'm not proud about it. That doesn't really matter." Nic said and avoided eye contact. Though she ended with saying, "I don't regret it though." Making sure Logan knew she didn't think of it as a mistake, but she didn't feel good about it either.

After all this had been said, Tristan started remembering all his anger about their affair. He looked at them both, and he did something he wishes he hadn't. "I've never dated someone, while being in love with her best friend. " Tristan said all of this without losing his eye contact with Logan, and when he didn't drink Tristan kept going. "I know you might be slow Huntzberger, but this is where you drink."

"Quit it Tris, it's funny." Louise said thinking Tristan was making a sick joke. That's when she saw how Logan and Nic looked away guilty. "Tell me, he's kidding."

Both of them looked at her, with no respond. "Oh my god" Louise said with tears in her eyes, and then she ran out of the pool and into her house.

"Jackass" Nic said to Tristan and then ran after Louise, and Logan tried to follow, but Rory stopped him signaling for them to talk.

"Louise, wait! Please let me explain" Nic yelled out. That's when she turned.

"Explain what?! Huh?" Louise yelled out in tears. "How could you have? You knew how much I liked him." She was downright crying now. "My own best friend!"

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Louise" Nic said with her eyes watering.

"Oh really? Imagine if you tried." Louise was just mad now. "I don't ever want to talk to you."

"So that's it? We have survived a dead mom, three absentee parents and even a little possible jail time. But we can't survive one boy?" Nic said.

"Not one boy, Nic. MY BOY!" Louise said and there after she ran to her room.

* * *

_Back at the pool. _

"I can't believe you. Just when you have me believed you've changed and I really start to like you, this happens. You'll always be a jerk." Rory said to Tristan and then she took off with Jess and Ryan.

"Hey, I'm going to go in and check up on them. I am the peacemaker when it comes to all of us." Matt said and then went into the house. When he got to the living room, he saw Nic sitting on the couch crying. "Hey what happened?"

"She hates me. I really screwed up Matt." Nic said and cried into his shirt.

"Shh, hey she'll get over it. You guys are best friends. Don't worry." He said trying to comfort her.

"No this was bad. I really think our friendship's over." Nic said feeling worse. "And it's all my fault."

"Hey, come let's get out of here." Matt said and got her up.

"Yeah, I really want to get out of here." She said.

"Come, I'll bring you home." So he went over to say goodbye. "Bye guys, I'm taking Nic home. It got ugly and she's really down. Huntz give her both them some time before you approach them" and with that Matt left.

* * *

_15 minutes later._

"What door is your room?" Matt asked going in front of her.

"Second door to the right." She answered not even looking up.

"And here we are" he said as he got her into her room and said goodbye.

"Wait Matt…Would you stay with me?" She asked sad.

"Of course." He said smiling.


	6. There are good choices, and not so good

_**GilmoreTreeGirl**__**(**__New Writer! My story is a little short, but that's only the first chapter I really hope you like it, it's my first try at writing.__**)**_

**Summary: A story combined of the three most amazing shows**

_Need to know info that will not be covered totally in the story :( the characters you'll see in this story will be. Rory Gilmore, Logan Huntzberger, Tristan DuGrey, Louise Grant, Madelyn Lynn, Paris Gellar, Jess Mariano, Dave Rygalski, Lane Kim. There will also be made up Characters: Nic Manning__ (MAIN CHARACTER-Portrayed Ashley Tisdale), Matt Jones (Portrayed by Joshua Bowman) and Ryan Gilmore (yes Rory's twin. Portrayed by Teddy Dunn)_

_Disclaim: The Characters except few are from Gilmore Girls owned by their amazing writers, some of the start plotlines will be taken from One Tree Hill and I might have some other stuff later!;)_

_**Thank you for the nice Reviews Including the one from my sister xD **_

_**So this is going to be a really sad chapter. **_

_**Chapter 6**_

If things were bad enough last night, they definitely were now. Nic woke up to a shock. Finding herself naked and, then her good friend Matt next to her just as naked. Oh dear god, she had slept with Matt.

She got up, ran into the bathroom to shower, when someone knocked. It was Matt. "Are you okay?" he asked sounding concerned. He was really sweet but this was something Nic regretted doing and knowing she did it with a friend who cared about her dearly was worse."Yeah, I'm fine just taking a shower." She said feeling like she was going to throw up, and then added. "Um, my dad is going to wake up and he'll come in here to look for me, so it's probably best if you leave." She said. She knew it was wrong, and horrible but she needed to be alone right now.

"Yeah sure." He said and Nic could hear the hurt. "I'll see you around, call me if you need anything" he said. And if she didn't already feel like shit, that really sealed the deal. He is a nice guy…too nice.

* * *

_Two hours later_

After a night of 20 unreturned calls to Louise, Logan thought he'd finally check up on Nic and find out where they were standing now. A part of him was happy to know he could get the girl now, and another part just thought it all seemed too easy. There was something in store for him and he could already feel it.

He finally got to her door and he chose to knock instead of ringing the bell, mostly because he hoped, for her not to be able to hear the door. Though he should have known luck was not on his side, when she answered the door. She looked distant and she looked a lot guilty. But of course she would feel that, since her best friend found out her boyfriend wasn't in love with her but the girl she trusted with her life.

"Hi" he said smiling, trying to make everything less tense.

"Hey" she said looking anywhere but at him.

"Look, I know everything is messed up right now, but I wanted to see how you were. " Logan said.

"Well as you can see not so great." She said looking down. And then she continued. "Actually I was going to come around and tell you I think it'd be best if we could just be friends from now on." She said this with tears in her eyes. "Actually it better if we didn't even see each other let along talk for now."

"So that's it?" He said with hurt dripping in his words. "Can't you see this might mean something? That this might have been a sign for everything to come out, for us to just be together. Everything we were afraid happening, happened. Can't we just be happy? You know life's too short."

"Yeah…too short to live it as a bad person" she said not backing down and she knew he wouldn't either, so she said something she knew would get him to. "Also I don't think you want to be with me anymore, when I tell you what exactly I did last night." She looked at him, into his eyes and a part of screamed inside of her not to tell him, to stop this. "I slept with Matt." But then it came out.

He couldn't say anything at first, let along speak. He felt frozen. "I'm done." He said looking so cold into her and he turned around and walked away.

She locked the door right after and fell to the ground. She cried there for hours and then went upstairs and cried until she passed out.

* * *

_At the Huntzberger's_

Love is often described as the great thing, the meaning with life and the way to happiness. Well what people sometimes forget to associate it with is also, heartbreak, misery and sorrow. That was what Logan Huntzberger felt today, he felt like he had his walked all over on. He couldn't stay here, seeing her every day for the rest of high school. He knew she was someone he'd never get over unless he left, and right now he needed to leave more than ever. So the next thing he did was go into his father's office.

"Look dad, I never asked you for something let along demanded what I deserved from you, but today I am. And I need you to be a father and let me do this." Logan said looking directly into his father's eyes.

Mitchell was into shock. His son hardly spoke to him, mostly because of how little he was there for him through life, and Mitchell always regretted that, so he wanted to get closer to him at this chance. "What do you need, son?" he asked ready to say yes.

"I want to move and go live with Uncle Sam in California.

This hurt Mitchell, knowing the one thing,, that could get his son happy was to leave Hartford, was to leave him. "Is this really what you want, son?" he asked.

"Yes it is, Dad. I really need to get away for a while." Logan said sounding more soft.

"Okay then. I'll talk to the school first thing tomorrow morning, and call your uncle and get everything settled" His father said sounding as supporting as he could be.

"I already called Uncle Sam, but thank you for everything else Dad." Logan said and then hugged his father, which wasn't something he had done in years. "It means a lot."

"No need, son. Whatever you need, just tell me and I'll help." He said smiling at his son, who he just got back a little.

* * *

_Next day at school_

Nic went into Chilton, wanting to ignore everything and everyone today, actually this whole week. Yet that didn't look like it would happen, seeing as the first she sees is Rory Gilmore waiting for her at her lock. "Can I help you" she asked not really feeling like being friendly.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could stop ruining people's lives." Rory said looking cold as ever at her. "I mean hurting your best friend wasn't enough, you had to hurt mine too. And I have to say, I draw the line there."

"Look it's none of your business, Rory. I already feel like complete shit about Louise and Logan. I don't need you to tell me how horrible I am. I only said what I said to Logan because I knew he wouldn't give up and we just shouldn't be together. A relationship shouldn't be this hard, especially since it hasn't even started yet." She said looking directly at Rory, and then turned saying "It just wasn't meant to be I guess."

"That's bull, and you know it. You love him so why are you doing this? Why would you sleep with Matt? Do you know how much, that hurt him? Now thanks to you, I'm losing my best friend." Rory said looking visibly hurt.

"What are you talking about?" Nic said confused. "He will get over it, I didn't mean that much to him." She said mostly trying to convince herself.

"Actually you meant a lot more, than you deserved. He is leaving Hartford and moving to California." Rory said.

"What! Why would he move to Cali?" Nic said sounding so shocked and felt her heart breaking.

"'Cause of you, because you hurt him that bad." Rory said not even wanting to sugarcoat it for her. And then she continued. "So I'll say it again, stop ruining people's lives."

The only thing Nic could think of was to find him, to talk him out of it.

* * *

_Lunch. _

Logan had just said goodbye to his father, who had to get back to the office. After today he was no longer a student, at Chilton. He couldn't wait to leave everything and everyone, and hopefully move on.

That's when he saw her, who was looking for someone. Probably Matt, he thought. That was until she saw him and ran over to him.

"Is it true?" she asked. She couldn't have known Logan thought, I only told Rory. But then again Rory was mad and looked as if she was out for blood.

"What is?" Logan asked not even looking at her.

"Are you really moving, to freaking California?" She asked looking visibly hurt.

"I'm leaving tonight." He said confirming it.

"Oh my god" she said with a teardrop going down. "You can't just go." She said looking at him.

"Actually it turns out, I can. And I want to. I don't want to be here anymore because lately I only get heartbroken." He said staring cold at her.

"So, just like that. I'll never see you again?" she asked.

"If I remember right, you actually decided to cut me out of your life yesterday, so this shouldn't really mean anything to you" he said as the last thing to her and then left.

He really thought this meant nothing to her. She couldn't breathe, she had to get out of there. So she left.

* * *

_At the Manning's _

She was finally home 20 minutes later and locked herself into her room. She needed to let him go, he needed to get away she knew that. But she needed to apologize. But she knew, he wouldn't want to see her so she wrote a letter.

_Dear Logan._

_I am so sorry for everything I put you through. I was wrong for everything. I was wrong, when I denied my feelings for you. I was wrong, when I had the chance to be with you, and chose to put certain people over you because of things, that I was afraid of dealing with. I was so wrong for shutting you out, when you wanted to be there for me and I am really sorry for the Matt thing. I was drunk sad, and looking for a way to destroy everything for myself. Most of all I was wrong for never telling you, that I love you, that I am in love with you._

_I really hope you have an amazing life in California and that you get everything you deserve. _

_Nic_

This was going to be her last words to him and she hoped it'd give them closer at least.


	7. Six months later

_**GilmoreTreeGirl**__**(**__New Writer! My story is a little short, but that's only the first chapter I really hope you like it, it's my first try at writing.__**)**_

**Summary: A story combined of the three most amazing shows**

_Need to know info that will not be covered totally in the story :( the characters you'll see in this story will be. Rory Gilmore, Logan Huntzberger, Tristan DuGrey, Louise Grant, Madelyn Lynn, Paris Gellar, Jess Mariano, Dave Rygalski, Lane Kim. There will also be made up Characters: Nic Manning__ (MAIN CHARACTER-Portrayed Ashley Tisdale), Matt Jones (Portrayed by Joshua Bowman) and Ryan Gilmore (yes Rory's twin. Portrayed by Teddy Dunn)_

_Disclaim: The Characters except few are from Gilmore Girls owned by their amazing writers, some of the start plotlines will be taken from One Tree Hill and I might have some other stuff later!;)_

_**So I know Lucas left for less than a week in oth, when he left. But I really wanted Logan to be away for some time. **_

_**Chapter 7**_

_Six months later, day before summer. _

"So Lo, are you excited to see your dad and your friends again?" Sam Huntzberger said asking his brother's son, who was going home for the summer.

"Yeah, I've miss them a lot. I wish I could stay here though. I really like Cali." Logan said, who had enjoyed this half year, of new friends, excitement and moving on with life.

"I know, but your friends and your dad really missed you. " His uncle said, although he had enjoyed having Logan here. He was going to miss him.

"I know. So I'm going to start packing my stuff now, otherwise I'll pass out and forget." Logan said.

"Yeah, although I have some mail for you. That was actually the real reason for my arrival here." He then took a letter and gave it to Logan.

"Thanks, Uncle." Logan said.

When his uncle left, he opened the letter and had to sit down after reading it. Even after six months, he still felt that heartbreak and those feelings. He still loved her. In his hands was a letter from Nic. He had to go back to Hartford now, though it had to be before than next week.

* * *

_Next day in Hartford._

Tonight was the start of the summer party, the annual get wasted and enjoy three months of shutting down your brain. Nic actually looked forward to this party, to just be having some fun. Life had been weird and confusing these last couple of months, but she felt like she finally found stability.

"Hey babe" Matt said behind her, while he was holding her waist.

She turned around and gave him a peck on the lips. "Hi boyfriend" she said sounding content. "So are you still picking me tonight for the party?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course" He said smiling. "I can't wait, to start out summer with you and spend it all with you." He said and kissed her.

"Me neither" she said.

Then Rory and Tristan arrived behind them. "So enough with the PDA guys." Rory said. "Yeah, only a fan of make out, when I'm the one doing it." Tristan added with a smirk. "Keep that up, and you won't be for a long time" Rory said not even missing a beat.

"Hello to you too guys" Nic said teasingly.

"So tonight party, you two are coming right?" Tristan said.

"Yup, you are going as well, right?" Matt answered for us both.

"Of course, so you two need a ride?" Rory asked sweetly, while Tristan put his hand around her waist.

"No, Matt's driving, but you should ride with us, then you could get ready with me at my house. I also need help with what I'm going to wear." Nic said.

"Yeah, let's do that. You boys can do what, you want just pick us up at 7pm. Got it?" Rory said bossy to both boys.

"Got it" they both answered.

"See you boys later, and Rory I'll see you after class. We are going directly to my house." Nic said.

"But I need something to wear." Rory said, thinking they'd go to her house first.

"Nope, my closet is so full of new things my father got the styles to buy me, as a 'Sorry I left town for five months sweetheart', so you are wearing something from La Closet de Nic." She said smiling. And added "No objection."

"okay see you after class." Rory said.

* * *

_Later at The Manning's. _

"I am so going to visit 'la mall de Nic' a lot." Rory said excitedly staring at all the dresses and shoes in the closet. "And yes this is an entire, mall. Closet don't even do it justice."

"You can come and borrow something any time, you want Gilmore." Nic said reassuring. "Though at the moment, the big issue is what am I supposed to wear?"

"Well I see one very beautiful dress that leaves a little to the imagination screaming for you." Rory said and grabbed a red dress.

"Wow, I forgot I had this. Well don't you find it too slutty?" Nic asked with a little hesitation.

"Only a little, but trust me Matt will love it." Rory said approvingly.

"Then red it is." Nic said smiling. "Now though it's all you, because I know exactly what shoes to wear with this."

"Well I had a dress on my mind, ever since I walked inside. "Rory said and then grabbed a blue nice pretty dress.

"Wow Rory, yes that dress is made for you. Try it on and if it looks as good as I think it will, then it's yours. Understood?" Nic said kindly.

"Yes Sir!" Rory said teasingly and then went to change. Nic stayed behind and changed in the closet. A few minutes later they both came out looking really gorgeous in their dresses.

"Oh my god, you are absolutely gorgeous Nic, really the dress is all you." Rory said in absolute shock and awe.

"Thank you" Nic hugged her and then said. "You are super stunning Rory. Tristan won't know what hit him." Nic said with a smirk.

"Well now it's hair, shoes and makeup." Rory said determinately.

* * *

_At 7pm._

At exactly 7 pm someone the house bell rang. "It's them. Time to go, and have some last fun together, before the summer."

Nic and Rory answered the door together, wanting to see the looks on their boyfriends' faces. And what they saw, was priceless. Both boys were speechless and complete awe.

"Oh my" Tristan said.

"You guys look." Matt continued.

"Completely stunning." Tristan ended.

"Thanks for the proper reaction." Rory said and both girls then gave a peck to their significant other.

"So time to party guys?" Matt asked. And they all just yelled out loud. "HELL YEAH" and then took off to their last night before three months of not seeing each other.

* * *

_Louise's 15 minutes later._

They all arrived at Louise's 15 minutes later, to a party that was full on going. The first person to greet them was, Louise herself.

"Guys!" She said and then hugged them all.

"You always throw the best parties, Grant." Tristan said.

"Why thank you, DuGrey." Louise said and winked. "Anyways I need your girlfriends, Manning and Gilmore come along." She then got them by their wrist and left.

"Okay where are we going, Louise?" Nic asked.

"We are going to my bedroom." Louise said casually.

"Louise if this is your way of finally having a threesome with two other females, then I'm sorry to tell you, it ain't happening." Rory said.

Louise simply rolled her eyes at her and said. "Honey, if I was going to have a threesome with only females it would not be you or Manning. Out of my best girlfriends Paris seems to be kinky so maybe her." This got Nic and Rory to stop and stare at her in shock. Louise then continued. "What you think Jess, freaking Jess Mariano is dating Paris controlling Geller for the books and debates about authors?"

"Louise, I love you but sometimes you scare me." Nic said and then started to walk again. When they finally got to her bedroom Paris and Madeline was waiting there.

"The reason we are all here, is to say goodbye. This is the last time I'm seeing you girls before I'm leaving tomorrow to go to New York for the summer." Louise said.

"I can't believe you're gonna be gone all summer." Madeline said sadly.

"Yeah me neither, but the parents want to spend the summer together as family." Louise said rolling her eyes. "Look I know this year has been weird. I lost my best friend for some time, which sucked and some of us got heartbroken. What we gain however is much better, we got Rory, who is like the best most caring sweetest friend. So guys thank you for this year." Louise and hugged them all. "And now let's celebrate the end of it" she then took out a bottle of vodka from under her bed.

They all laughed, drank a glass of vodka.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Huntzberger's. _

"I'm home" Logan yelled out, when he entered the house.

"Son" Mitch said when he saw his son. "You're here early than, we thought you'd be." He then hugged his son, who he had missed deeply.

"Well Dad, I guess I missed Hartford too much to wait to next week. Thanks it's good to be home again." Logan said. "So I'm going to head out and see Rory real quick."

"Wait" his father said. "Rory's not home, there is this party at the Grant house." His dad informed him.

"Oh, there is? Is everyone there?" Logan asked, hoping his dad knew something.

"I heard she went with some friends." His father said.

"Okay then, I guess I'll be heading over there. See you at midnight dad." Logan said and then got out and drove to the party. This was going to be one bad reunion.

* * *

_At Louise's_

The music was good, they were all dancing and enjoying themselves. This seemed like a good night, though Nic kept thinking about one person, who could have made this night the best night of her life for her. She knew it wasn't fair for Matt that, she still thought about him. She couldn't help it, he meant something. He always would.

"Oh my god" Rory said out loud scaring some of them. She then ran away and hugged someone. "Logan oh my god, what are you doing here!" she yelled out and Nic's heart suddenly stopped. It couldn't be. But it was. It was him.

He went over, talked to everyone greeted them all, even Louise, who hugged him. She must have missed him. She forgave him a long time ago, around the same time she forgave Nic, after a month of radio silence.

He then got to Nic and Matt. He and Matt did a manly hug, and he then looked at Nic and she starred back. They then hugged and he was the first to speak. "It's good to see you. You look good." He said and it made her weak in her knees.

"Thanks" She said weaken.

He and Rory then went off, to catch up and talk. She looked happy to see him. Nic was too but the shock was showing more than happiness. Matt could see it all on her face. "Hey, are you okay? Wanna get out of here?" He asked. Matt was a really nice guy.

"No, it's fine. I want to be here." She said and smiled. She then gave him a peck on the cheek. Come let's dance. They went to the dance floor had some fun and it was all great.

Except it wasn't. Nic wanted to talk to Logan. To see how he was, what he had been doing. She wanted to talk to him alone, and she knew it wasn't a good idea but she needed too. So an hour later she saw him going up, to find the bathroom and followed him.

"Hey Logan, wait up." She said and he stopped smiling.

"Hi." He said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" she said looking down. "Look can we talk?" she asked.

"Sure" he said and they went into an empty bedroom.

"How have you been?" she asked politely.

"Good. California is nice. Thought a Christmas without snow was weird." He said calm.

She laughed. "Good. So are you back for good?"

"Depends" he said.

"Depends on what?" she asked.

"Depends on the thing I came back for" He answered.

"And what did you come back for?" She asked afraid of the answer.

"You" he said.

"Whaaat, wait. Why?" She wanted to know why now after six months.

"Because, I love you too." He said and smiled.

She got a bit confused by the 'too' until she got it. "You read the letter?" she asked.

"Yeah, wasn't I supposed to? You did send it to me." Logan said confusingly.

"No I didn't, but I know who did. Gilmore." Nic said

"Wait so you didn't write that letter?" He asked.

"I did, but I wrote it the day you were leaving." Nic said looking down.

"So you loved me back then?" he asked and she nodded. "But you don't anymore? I mean you have Matt, so yeah you moved on." He said now looking down. "Sorry for this, I'm going to go" before he could move she said something else

"Stop. I didn't say I didn't feel that anymore." She started out with and his head got right up looking at her. She then continued. "Because I do. I love you Logan, I am completely in love with you, you're the love of my life. I've tried not to be, I've tried to forget you, to fight it and even to deny it. But I can't anymore. You're undeniable."

He then stopped her speech by kissing her and she moved away. "What's wrong? Did I do something?"

"No, I just wanted you to close the door." She said and looked him in the eyes.

"Are you sure?" Logan asked.

"Yes, I want you." And with that Logan had all the assurance he needed then closed the door and returned back to her.

He kissed her so passionately and full of love. It felt just like, that first time. It was incredible. He zipped down her dress for her, and they then got to the bed. The back of her knees hit the bed, and she looked up at him. When she got eye contact, she let her dress fall down and then laid down on the bed. Logan then threw his shirt and covered her body with his own. He kissed her neck and she moaned.

"Logan" she said weak.

"Yeah, is something wrong" he asked concerned.

"No, everything is perfect. It's just, do it slow. I want this to be special." She said

"Me too." He said smiling.

"Good, I want this to be everything it should be." She said.

He responded by kissing her softly. "I will do anything I can to make this what it should be. An amazing experience and memory filled with love and passion, as it should be." He then started kissing her neck again, kissing her all the way down her body. He removed her bra and underwear after e and caressed her. When he felt like she was ready, he looked at her, and she smiled. "What do you want, Nic?" he asked. "I want you to make love to me." She said looking right into his eyes. They made love right there and then and it felt so right.

What they just didn't know is that Matt had seen them. And heartbroken he was, for a while at least. He had also recorded them.

This was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

_Downstairs an hour later_

Logan and Nic finally made it downstairs to join their friends. Nic had to talk to Matt, and she felt really bad about it.

That's when they heard a big announcement. It was Matt up on the stage, with a mic and he looked super drunk.

"So some months ago, two heartless people broke the heart of an innocent person. One of these said people, left town to become better, yet returned just the same and the other was just bad because she was using a guy that actually loved her until her prince charming returned." This was not going to be good. Nic looked up at Matt, with guilt in her eyes and he looked with at her with only pain.

"So some of you may be wondering, who these said people are. Well here they are, the amazing couple." He pressed a button and all of the sudden a tape of Logan and Nic having sex aired in front of the whole junior class.

"Shut that off." Logan yelled out loud and then kicked the record used to air the tape. It then stopped.

Logan then ran over to Nic. She looked all pale. "Hey, look at me. It's going to be okay, come let's get out of here." He was going to take her out of the place, well not before he did one last thing. "Hey stay here with Tristan. Okay, I'll be back in five seconds." He then got up to Matt, by the mic and punched him. He then returned to Nic and they left.

**Next chapter will be here soon **


End file.
